Babbling Fool
by dingcs
Summary: "Are you trying to ask me out?"


**Babbling Fool**

* * *

For someone who normally exudes high confidence and poise when interacting with his fellow peers, especially those of the opposite sex, it was hard to believe that the Takuya Kanbara standing at her locker, fidgeting excessively, and struggling to construct coherent sentences was the same Takuya Kanbara she had known for years as the "smooth talker".

After all, she had seen him flirt with the other girls in their school and have them swoon at his feet, but seeing him now, sweating up a storm and rambling on about things that tied no connection or relevancy to the other, all because of _her—_which boosted her own esteem—was like seeing him in a new light.

And it was _hilarious._

She knew he liked her, for a long time actually. Kouji was the one who spilled the beans since he couldn't bear to hear another minute of his friend's constant glorification of her. For every comment on her "heart stopping" smile, or some other bullshit he has heard a million times, there was always a dire need for Kouji to punch him in the face_—_hard_._ But rather than injuring the poor lovestruck teenager, he retaliated by telling Zoe himself of his friend's infatuation.

So she knew all along and played it dumb, hoping Takuya would someday man up and make a move, but weeks dragged on and he had not done a single thing.

Until now.

"Takuya, there's this ancient technique early civilization used to do all the time, it's called _breathing_," Zoe cut his ramblings short when she noticed his face turning slightly purple. "It's really cool. You should try it."

"Right," he wheezed, "Sorry."

"So, did you only come over here to rant about how coloring books are just practice for Scantrons? Because as much as I enjoy listening to your wonderful debate, we have class in two minutes and I prefer not to be late."

"No, I—uh—I wanted to ask you something..."

Zoe stopped rummaging through her folder for that history paper she spent all night writing, hand still in midair, and peered up at Takuya. Was he going to ask her what she thought he was going to ask her? Oh my—_f__inally! _She had been waiting for this moment ever since she first heard of his not-so-secret-now secret and already knew how she was going to respond—_Of__ course, I would!__—_because she would be lying if she said she didn't like Takuya back even just a little bit.

She closed the folder, shoved it in her locker, and paid her utmost attention towards him. "Oh? Ask away, then. I'm all ears."

Nervous neck scratch count: one.

"O-okay, well—um—I was wondering if maybe—"

Nervous neck scratch count: two.

"—you know, for the hell of it...if you wanted to..." he trailed, voice cracking; he had to pause and clear his throat.

The anticipation was ripping her apart. "Wanted to what? C'mon Takuya, forty seconds left," she reminded him, getting a little impatient, tapping her non-existent watch on her wrist.

And so, with a deep breath—as if his hyperventilating wasn't enough—he mustered enough courage to have the words come spewing like vomit out of his mouth: "If you wanted to hang out sometime, like over the weekend?"

And that was it.

That was what the anxiety and nerves gnawing at the core of his stomach was preventing him to say aloud the entire time. To say she was disappointed with his delivery would be an understatement.

She frowned. "Sure," she said, glancing over at him, throughly amused by the way Takuya's flushed face lit up. He _so_ had it bad for her. _What harm would a little teasing do?_ "There's this movie I've been dying to see. We could ask JP and Tommy if they want to tag along—"

"Wait, Zo, that's not what I meant."

"—because I know they've been fangirling over it too. It'll be fun!"

"Zoe!"

"Yes?" She turned to him, head tilting sweetly.

Red remained across his cheeks as he reached behind to scratch his neck for the third time that hour. "The movie idea is great, only... I don't wanna go with JP or Tommy."

"With who then?"

"J-just you and me."

"Like a _date_? Are you trying to ask me out, Takuya Kanbara?" she smirked, teasing him further.

"No! Wait—_yeah_. I mean, what I'm trying to say is... I'd like to take you out on a date, Zoe."

The bell rang.

Her satisfaction was in the slanted quirk of her lips. "There better be ice cream," she told him as she quickly packed her bag and shut her locker, rushing through the hallway to her next class without giving Takuya a chance to let her response register in his mind.

"So, is that a yes?" she heard him call from behind, and she nearly cackled at the hopeful tone of his voice.

"It's a definitely!"

From down the hall, she could hear him celebrating.

.

.

.

"How'd it go?"

"Smooth like butter."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Liar."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**note:** Hello! Long time no see right? Heh, my bad. For any new readers who don't know, I tend to disappear for long periods of time then return like I never left in the first place. It's true, ask anyone. But I promise not to disappear for another six months this time. If I do, you have every right to hunt me down.

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
